Lost then Found
by Sailor-Silver Saturn
Summary: Usagi has been followed and watched by the Outer sailors for too long. she goes to another place and ends up in over her head. Sailor Saturn leads the sailors to the FinalFantasy world. Sailor Moon/FinalFantasy7 crossover.
1. Default Chapter

Hi Everybody! I'm new at writing and hope that this will help me to become a better writer.

Rini- Hey, Kurai! Have you seen Usagi?

Uh...no...

Rini- Well tell her when she comes back that she owes me some money.

Sure, Oh. I don't own Sailor Moon or Final Fantasy 7

Chapter 1- Where am I? The Princess from the Past Returns.

Three women and two girls were walking down the street in silence. One of them was a Race Car Driver named Haruka Tenoh. She had dirty-blonde hair and was tall. Being well built, as she was, came from her track running. Haruka was also know to get into fights and generally was stubborn but very protective of the one's she loved. She was also known as Sailor Uranus and she held the Space sword. Her constant companion is Michiru Keioh. Her wavy-aqua hair was neatly brushed. She was always dresses stylish and girlish, unlike Haruka who dresses tomboyish. Soft spoken, Michiru was one of the few who could calm Uranus down. She was famous for her violin playing and for her paintings. The third women was Sestuna Meioh. Her hair was long and a shade of forest green. Her maroon eyes held vast amounts of knowledge. Sestuna had held a variety of jobs, one of the more permanent ones was Sailor Pluto, guardian of time. The first girl was Hotaru Tomoe. Hotaru was generally weak and pale. She had shoulder length hair that was a deep violet that matched her eyes. She was the youngest out of the group. She had abilities to heal and was secretly known as Sailor Saturn. The last one was the main reason of their existence. Usagi Tsukino was the Moon Princess, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Sailor Moon. They were walking in silence toward Usagi's house. When they reached Usagi's house, Usagi unlocked the door and with out a word entered and slammed the door shut.

"I think she's mad." Michiru said chuckling.

Haruka laughed, "Yes, but we need to watch her closely."

Hotaru smiled and looked at the house. The Saturn symbol glowed on her forehead for a moment. 'Good luck, Princess, Be safe and my Selene protect you.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi was putting things in her subspace pocket. 

'Good luck, Princess, Be safe and my Selene protect you.'

Usagi smiled at the dark senshi's thoughtfulness. Saturn, out of all of them, understood her feelings of being the watcher in a battle and not being able to help. Usagi finished up and put a note on the bed.

"Well, here we go." Usagi took out the time-key. (Usagi asked Pluto to give an Time-key to her in case something happened and she needed it. This happened during the Dark Moon Families attack.) "Guardian of time, open the path that I seek. Cronos, open the heavens and give me access. As a Royal Lunarian, descended from the Goddess Selene herself, I command it to be. Guide me, protect me! And take me to a place far from here! Moon Crystal Key!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sestuna stopped suddenly. Haruka looked at Michiru then at Sestuna.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked suddenly feeling that it was centered around Usagi. Before Sestuna could answer, Hotaru said it first.

"Princess Serenity is useing the time-key to leave for a while."

Haruka sucked in a sharp breath. Michiru turned,

"We have to stop her!"

Haruka started to go when something silver flashed in front of her brining her to a dead stop. Saturn stood with her glaive at Haruka's throught. Haruka frowned deeply.

"Why are you stopping us?"

Saturn narrowed her eyes, "Princess Serenity is going to do what she wants. You are overprotective and she feels trapped. I knew she was going to do this."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Usagi opened her eyes and sat up slowly. 

'Where am I?'

Usagi walked around looking at the sites. She was in a run down area, which gave her the creeps. She stopped and found a place to eat. After the she wondered around and bumped into someone.

"Hey, Reno, you hit someone."

Usagi looked up and saw three soldiers and a guy in a business suit. Reno glanced at Usagi and turned and started to walk away. Usagi stood watching the man going away, noting inside that she felt she would see him again. Hearing a noise, Usagi turned and saw a monster coming up from behind her. Fear replaced her thinking and Usagi screamed. Reno turned and saw Usagi with a glowing crescent moon on her forehead and the monster disintegrating. Usagi fainted from the lack of energy. Reno walked over.

'The girl just annihilated that monster, she only looks to be about fifteen. Amazing....'

Turning Reno pointed to one of the soldiers. "You, take her to Hojo. Directly. He will figure out what this girl did and I want a full report."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Usagi opened her eyes once again noting a strange environment. She felt heavy and drained, 

'probably energy loss...'

Her vision was fuzzy and she felt all over sick. Hearing voices, Usagi looked through the glass walls the held her and saw a group of people agueing with a scientist. The scientist noticed that she was awake and walked toward her.

'What the? Where am I now? And who is this?'

The scientist pushed a button and Usagi heard a woosh. Instantly alert, Usagi wondered what could have made that sound.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hojo! What are you doing?" Cloud yelled.

Hojo turned, rubbing his hands. "Why have the ancient get hurt in this experiment?"

Aries grabbed Tifa's arm. "He's sucking the air out of the chamber!" Cloud heard that and turned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Usagi watched as one girl became highly upset. She was talking to the other girl and kept looking toward Usagi. From what little abilities she had to lip read, Usagi picked up sucking, air, out, and chamber. It started to get hard to breathe and Usagi put the words and the disappearing air together. 

"THE AIR!"

Usagi started to cry, "I want out..."

The glass shattered causing the group to look at it. Usagi stood, her crescent moon glowing, admist the broken glass. Hojo's face lit up. Usagi walked slowly toward them.

"What's happening? Where am I....who am I?"

The crescent moon vanished and Usagi started to fall forward. Cloud caught her.

"Give the child and the ancient to me."

Cloud pulled out his sword and the others got ready. Alarms went off distracting Hojo. Cloud picked up Usagi. They ran out and found a truck.

"Here!" Cloud yelled while handing Usagi to Barret. "Be back!"

A few minutes later, he came down on a motorcycle. They raced out of Midgar. Unknown to them, a person had watched their escape. Blood dripped from his sword, recently within President Shrina. 

"So, She returns...."

^ On all the news stations ^ Today a band of rouge criminals known as the Avalanche, attacked and killed President Shrina. They also kidnapped two important members of Shrina.....

Well, hope that this was good. I'd like to thank Princess Silver Serenity for helping getting me to post. We will be working on a story together soon. Well, read hers and review. Review mine too. I need suggestions as to who to pair up with Usagi. Reno, Cloud, Mamoru, Diamond (Just for you P.S. Serenity), Seperoth, or?


	2. Unusual Bond

Chapter 2- Unusual Bond

Hey. I finally got my next chapter going. I wanted to say thanks for everybody who reviewed. By the number of votes, I am going with Usagi / Sephiroth as a pairing. Thanks for helping. Oh, I would like to say one thing to a certain reviewer. 

D-Chan: I'm sorry that my story doesn't meet you great expectations but WHO CARES? I seem to have plenty of other reviewers who gladly read and enjoyed my story. I checked out your stories and yes, I admit, you have more reviews and stories then I do, but Reality check. I'm not perfect. I like to have people involved in my story. Why write something no one will enjoy? You have your ways, I have mine. 

Princess Silver Serenity: Thanks for pressuring me to hurry up. ^_^ I will review your stories when you post.

#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

Chapter 2- Unusual Bond

After leaving the Mythril Mine, the group stopped to rest for the night. Usagi sat eating dinner quietly thinking of the past events.

'I wonder where I am…..this is completely strange and new. Although, the magics of this place is similar to ours on the moon.'

Usagi decided to try to get some sleep. But when she went to sleep….her dreams plagued her.

**Dreams**

Usagi stood within a void of darkness, yet she could see clearly. Hearing a voice, Usagi turned and came face to face with the sailor of ruin, Sailor Saturn. Her memories muddled, Usagi gasped thinking that Saturn was to still be sleeping. Saturn smiled.

"Don't worry Princess, I am allowed to be awake at this moment. You used ancient magic, of which you have not used since the Moon Kingdom. By activating these powers, you lost some of you memories. I have come to re-unlock these memories."

Usagi screamed silently as Saturn poured power into her body. Memories of the scouts, Mamoru, and her life other then the Moon Kingdom came flooding in. Usagi smiled at Saturn when she finished.

"Thank you, now I remember everything. Saturn, take care!"

Usagi woke up and saw that everyone was asleep. The fire was slowly dieing and Usagi added wood to keep it going. Usagi had a smile on her face. Saturn, even when she was in another dimension, still protected and watched Usagi like a hawk. Usagi tried to go back to sleep but kept getting the feeling of being watched. She got up and looked around. Heading in the direction that she felt the presence, Usagi turned. The camp was a good distance away. Sighing, Usagi started back but was grabbed by the waist. She started to scream but a strong hand was placed over her mouth.

"Princess, I would calm down if I were you."

Usagi turned and looked at her captor. He was strongly built from years of fighting. He had long silver hair with bangs that fell into his face. His eyes were Icy-green blue and captivated Usagi. Usagi's mind registered something that she was told earlier.

**Flash Back**

"Your eyes, the have the sign of mako in them." Cloud said to Usagi as they walked.

Usagi turned confused. "Mako? What is that?"

Cloud looked at her sceptikaly, "You don't know what Mako is?" He turned his blue-eyes toward the sky. "Mako is like a magical energy. It is all around, but Shinra is using it at a fast rate. Soldiers from Shinra are infused with Mako so that they can use materia." At her confused look he continued. "Materia, or magic. You have mako-eyes, a sign of fusion with mako. I don't think yours is man-done though. I think you were born with it."

Usagi shrugged. "I don't know. I might have it. Who else has mako infused in them?"

Cloud slowed. "All soldiers, but me and……………"

**End of Flash Back**

"Sephiroth….." Usagi cringed inside. She had heard tales of what he had done, and she had seen what he had done to the…what was it, Midgar Zolom. This man was not to be under estimated.

"Let me go now."

Usagi struggled, which only caused him to hold tighter. A panicked feeling started to rise, but her calm mind pushed in down. As a last resort, Usagi sent out the plea of her life.

^Saturn! HELP! I'm over my head! I…^ Usagi was cut short. Sephiroth turned her and kissed her roughly. Usagi tried to break free but a poison was forced into her. Her body started to go numb and her vision blurred. The last thing she saw was him pulling away with an evil smile, after that darkness consumed her.

#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^

Saturn was training with the other scouts. Surprisingly, the inner scouts took Usagi's disappearance well. Later, Rei took her aside and told her that Usagi had talked to them right before she had left. The inners understood why she needed to go and felt that if they pressured her to stay, or went after her then she would be pushed away. The Outers though acted differently. Pluto, was furious for a time, then she allowed herself to calm down. Neptune was genuinely worried for her Princess, but after seeing Pluto and Saturn's calm exterior felt that there was no immediate danger. Uranus was another story though. She had been on a berserk streak ever since Usagi had left. She had spent hours looking for her. Even now, she sparred with a possessed spirit. Lost in her thoughts, Saturn was knocked down by Uranus. The scouts stopped at this because normally Saturn was hard to even get a scratch in when sparing. 

"Are you ok? Saturn?" Uranus help the purple clad senshi to her feet. Saturn frowned as she dusted herself off. 

^Saturn! HELP! I'm over my head! I…..^

Saturn heard Usagi's cry over and over. She closed her eyes and then opened them. Looking from each scout to the next, Saturn spoke the words Uranus had been waiting to hear.

"Prepare yourselfs, we are going to the princess."

#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^

Usagi felt herself coming back to reality. The heavyness was still there, but was lessening. She opened her eyes and saw that she was covered by a blanket near a fire. She sat up slowly. Her head started to pound and she closed her eyes. Putting a hand to her head, Usagi started to wonder what had happened. A strong hand grabbed her chin forcefully and poured a liquid down her throght. The bitter liquid burned her insides and Usagi choked on it. The dizziness and the headache started to fade. Soon, she felt better and looked around. Sephiroth was setting down a bottle. Usagi went to get up but felt something around her legs. Looking, she found that a strange bondage tied her legs together at the ankles. Just by looking at it, Usagi could tell that she would not be able to get it untied normally. Going to touch it, usagi was stopped by Sephiroth's hand. 

"I wouldn't touch it."

To emphasie the point, he touched it with a stick and instantly it was turned into dust. Usagi paled. Sephiroth walked over and picked up something. Usagi watched in partial fear and partial awe at the man that everyone spoke of. He threw some clothes to her. Usagi looked at them then at him.

"Change, I'm going to get some dinner. Don't try to escape, Serenity, I can find you easy."

He walked off and Usagi watched him go. Slowly she changed into the outfit he'd given her. She had on a white skirt and a white tank-top. (If you have a calander and/or have seen the picture of the scouts, minus Saturn and Pluto, they are in the same type of outfit only they have a cape type cloth on the shirt) She put on slip on white shoes (like Mayline's in Card Captors only white). Lastly, she put on a pair of gloves that the fingers were missing. Ten minutes later, Sephiroth came back with two dead rabbits. At the sight, Usagi paled. He cleaned and cooked them in silnce. Usagi sighed and shifted her weight. He came over and gave her a plate of food. Usagi knew what it had been and didn't touch the meat. After she was done he took the plate and went over to the other side of the fire. He pulled out a sword. It was long, freakishly so, and as far as Usagi could tell, very sharp. He started to walk over. Usagi turned an interesting shade of white. She closed her eyes and hoped for someone to save her. After a few moments she looked and saw that Sephiroth had dropped his sword. Usagi was confused.

'He could have killed me….what happened?'

She got her answer. A glint of light caught her eye and she turned. There stood Sailor Saturn. Her glaive had some blood on it.

"So, Sailor Saturn, the sailor of ruin, is awake?" Sephiroth said eyeing her.

"Yes, and my princess is coming with me dark prince."

Well, hope those who liked the first chapter are happy. Thank you for reviewing once again. Read and review. Ok here's the next question. 

How do I get rid of Mamoru? Break up, die, etc……Thanks for your help.


End file.
